


A Sky Full Of Stars - DNF Oneshots!

by hollowsong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, M/M, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsong/pseuds/hollowsong
Summary: Heyo!I have a lot of trouble with sticking to just one story, brain create so many worlds in head and I get disinterested in old worlds quickly :(Luckily! Oneshots are the perfect solution!Requests are open, tho there's no guarantee I'll use 'em. Request info is first chapter, the rest of the chapters are the oneshots babey.Tags are added depending on what the oneshots are out. So look at the tags to see the gist of the au's.(Also title from Coldplay song)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	1. Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome to my Oneshot book-thing!
> 
> Feel free to leave requests! Tho ofc there's no promise I'll take them

Hello! This is the request page!

Here are request rules and general info on what kind of Oneshots are to come:

**Won't Do:**

\- Any kind of Smut or NSFW content

\- Ships with CC's that aren't comfortable with it

\- Excessive gore/violence

\- Character death

\- Heavy Angst

\- Unrequited Love (it makes me sad)

ALSO!

Don't expect frequent updates, these oneshots will come and go as my mind makes them up/when I have the motivation to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any suggestions you have in the comments of this chapter! Ofc you can leave them in other chapters too, but for organizations sake leave them here please :)


	2. Ghost Hunters AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream looked in the rearview mirror as they were driving off and saw him, standing in the middle of the bridge. White fur matted and dirty, possibly blood stained. All while flipping him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by Buzzfeed unsolved, go watch their Goatman episode!! It's so good and funny!!!
> 
> 2.1k words

Dream rolled down the window and rested his arm on it. Breathing in the pine scented air, he sighed wistfully and closed his eyes. George was driving, eyes focused on the road, back completely straight.

They were driving up a Texas road and into a little forest, the sun was low in the sky, but not falling. They were going to scout out the area where their next Ghost Hunting video would take place. Old Alton Bridge, or as it was more commonly known as, Goatman’s Bridge.

The Brit had been in America for a year and a half now. He had finally moved across the great pond to live with Dream and Sapnap. The three had been living together for a month when George let his interest in ghosts and ghouls slip. Dream was immediately intrigued, and the two set up a joint youtube channel where they travelled across the states (when they could/felt like it) and hunted for ghosts. 

George wasn’t a  _ firm _ believer in the supernatural, but it didn’t take much to scare the older man. Dream on the other hand, had nerves of steel, and hardly even flinched at the scariest of  video game jumpscares.

The car was brought to a steady halt, and once George had shifted the stick to park the car, Dream stepped out. 

George had parked inside the woods, on a little dirt road right in front of the bridge. 

The forest was pretty basic, the tree’s leaves were so heavy that nearly all of them bent down as if they were kneeling towards the bridge. Small bushes broke through the dirt at the base of the bark, thorny things. The bridge was honestly kind of ugly. Dream took a step on it and wrinkled his nose. Old planks of wood with piles of gravel and in between them. The railing was painted red, almost as if the people who built it were trying to rip off the Golden Gate Bridge. 

He felt a tug on his hood and turned around to see a slightly anxious looking George. He simply smiled and cocked his head to the side. 

“Don’t go on the bridge, idiot.”

“Why not? We haveta scout around.”

The brunet stayed silent and pursed his lips, rolling his eyes and walking away to ‘scout’ the forest. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of shadow. He turned around nonchalantly and stared into the forest. He gingerly stepped off the bridge.

“Hey George, Imma scout the woods over here!” he called back to his partner. George yelled something back in return, but Dream had already pushed through the undergrowth and was walking into the forest.

The woods soon grew dark, far darker than they should’ve been. Dream stopped walking and flicked his gaze around. 

_ Snap. _

His eyes lazily glazed over the direction of the snap. Ah, there he was.

The creature emerged from the bush. From the belly up, it was relatively human looking (save for the goat horns and glowing eyes), though the skin did have a deathly color to it. The bottom half of the creature was indeed goat legs. Dream chuckled as he noticed a little goat tail.

“Schlatt.” he grinned slyly, “Long time, no see.”

‘The Goatman’ huffed. “Dream, what’re you and your boyfriend doing here?” 

The blond pointedly ignored the choice of words. “We run a Ghost Hunting channel, I’m sure you know. And according to Youtube Statistics, they wanted us to make a video here.”

“Why do you even bother?” Shlatt’s voice was tired. Dream hummed in confusion. “You’re a powerful Demon, and you could be even more powerful if you converted George into your cul-”

In a flash of bright green Schlatt was pressed against one of the trees surrounding them as an inhuman growl echoed around the small chamber of trees. “George knows  _ nothing _ and he  _ will _ know  _ nothing _ .” he hissed, low and guttural. 

Schlatt didn’t seem nearly as intimidated as he probably should’ve been. He pushed Dream off of him and dusted himself off. “Okay, okay,  _ yeesh _ . You didn’t need to go all ‘protective husband’ on me,” Dream narrowed his eyes at the word choice once more. “So, what do you want me to do? Give ‘im a little scare? A whisper in his ear? A shadow at the edges of his vision?”

Dream smirked.

* * *

The next day George and Dream were back at the bridge. This time they had their recording equipment on them. The cameras were rolling and Dream was in the middle of teasing his shorter friend.

He was hopping on and off the bridge, watching with glee as George panicked and repeatedly hit his arm trying to get him to stop. He laughed and eventually gave in and settled himself on the bridge. Not before missing an opportunity to tease George for his weak punches, of course.

While George was explaining the history behind the bridge, Dream was looking off into the forest. When George was completely focused on the camera, Dream saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the pitch black forest shadows. He gave a subtle nod which could easily be interpreted as a shudder from the cold. The eyes disappeared.

He focused back on George and allowed himself to observe the man. Oh, he was so cute when he was focused and passionate about something. His eyes sparkled with determination and playfulness while his lips curled into a soft and nearly hidden smile. The soft slope of his cheeks melted into his vibrant eyes beautifully. Fluffy brown locks fell over his forehead and bounced with each head turn. Dream noticed a little hair out of place. He decided to let it be, it added character.

Soon, George was finished explaining, and Dream took his hand to lead (read: force) him onto the bridge. Dream observed the bridge through the light of his flashlight and gleaned back at George, who already looked shaken.

“You alright?” the blond asked. George looked at him and murmured a ‘yeah’. 

“It’s surprisingly sturdy.” the brunet said, shining his flashlight across the bridge. Dream looked down at the wooden planks and smirked, his immediate response was to start jumping on the bridge.

“Hey George, what was that one nursery rhyme? Five little monkeys jumping on the bridg-”

“On the  _ bed _ you idiot.”

“Well if you wanted me on a bed you could’ve just asked~”

“Oh my god, shut  _ up _ .”

Dream wheezed. “I’m gonna dance on the bridge!” he started doing a little shimmy,  _ really _ getting his hips into it for the crazy stans, “I’m dancing on Goatman’s Bridge!”

Laughing, George replied, “Stop that! You’re gonna make him mad!”

“ _ Him _ ? Way to assume George!”

“It’s Goat _ man _ , not Goatwoman or person, I think I’m okay for assuming.”

Tutting and shaking his head, “Technicalities.” Dream replied.

The two continued on, bantering and laughing. Until George pulled out the Spirit Box and Dream groaned. The brunet rolled his eyes and sat down on the bridge, leaning against the railing. Dream sat down across from his right in the middle of the structure. George turned the cursed thing on and Dream winced.

Thankfully, the older turned the frequency down a bit. “Is there anyone here with us?”

Nothing was heard, apart from the horrid white noise of the horrid little box.

George sighed and opened his mouth to ask another question when,  “ỹ̶̧̡̜̞̞̣͚͈̥͉̪̂̚e̶͎̭̜͍͇͖̞͗͂̇̉̎s̸̢͚͉̩̿̈́̋́͒̆̃͐”

The shorter's jaw hung open, and he looked up at Dream with a twinkle of fear and excitement in his eyes. He was silently screaming,  _ Did you hear that? Did you hear that? _

Dream scoffed, but internally he was grinning, “It was just one word, nothing special that can’t be explained away.”

The other rolled his eyes. “Can you say your name?” Nothing, just static. “Okay uhh… can you say our na-”

“G̶̮̳̞̗̣̪̦̍͐͝ͅe̸͙̽ȏ̶̮̳̞̫͓̝̐͌͒́͌r̶̡̰͇̫͎͙̤̽͜g̵͎͈͒͜e̷̠͂͆ ̸̜̗̫̜̎̒̓̋͝a̶̡͉̻̺̖̣͂͋̀̽̒̏͑̚n̴͍͈͍̪̘̈̔͊̈́̒̌̑̂͑d̶̡̜̖̠̫̞͖̤̝̋̈́̍ ̶̧͌͂̾͆̎͒͊̽̚C̸̺̟̲̰̖͉̰͚͒̓̉̄̿̿̎̃͜͝͠l̵̺͙̥̭͕̭͉̝̳̠͗͠͝a̶̙̹̖̐͂́̽̈̅y̷̤̤͚”

This time the older whipped his head up to him. Eyes wide. Dream rolled his eyes and shrugged. “It’s channeling radio signals or some shit, there’s a good chance someone on the radio is saying those names or something.”

George nodded, “Uh, okay, I think that’s enough for now.” he shut the spirit box off. Then he just stared up at Dream. The two looked at each other for a bit before George hesitantly opened up his arms. Dream smiled sympathetically. 

He gave the shorter a warm hug. Relishing in the feeling of George’s head against his chest. This footage wouldn’t make it into the video, for George’s sake. But Dream wouldn’t mind an immortalization of him and George hugging. It just felt so  _ right _ . 

Eventually George pulled away and walked over to the car, retrieving a Ouija board and five candles. They placed the Ouija board in the center of the bridge and surrounded it by the five candles in a faux-pentagram shape.

As always, George was the decided medium, and they both placed two fingers on the planchette. They moved the planchette clockwise (from George’s perspective) to get it warmed up and then returned it to the middle.

“Spirits, ghosts, demons, my friend and I are here to talk to you today. We would appreciate some answers.” he took a deep breath, “To start, is there anyone here with us tonight?”

The planchette stayed still for a moment. And then it slowly started inching towards Dream’s right. To ‘Yes’. George noticeably gulped. Dream smirked under his breath. They returned the planchette to the middle.

“Are we speaking to the Goatman?” his voice was a bit quieter. The planchette immediately started moving right once more. Again on ‘Yes’.

Now George’s hands were shaking as they recentered the planchette on the board. Dream frowned and looked up, glaring into the air. 

“Is there anything you would like to tell us?” now the olders voice was barely a whisper, filled with fear.

The planchette started moving, slower, and to letters this time. 

A - P - P - L - E

Dream started his signature wheeze, hoping to calm George down a bit. It seemed to work, as the man started to chuckle. 

“Okay, okay, I think that’s enough for me.” and together they spelled out ‘Goodbye’ and picked up the candles and started blowing them out. Dream picked up the last candle and stood up, looking around the air dramatically.

“As we snuff these candles we snuff you from the mortal plane.” a puff of air and the candle was out, “You fucking  _ bitch _ .”

“Dream!” George punched his arm, and he again started wheezing. 

They packed up their stuff, this time Dream insisted he drive. And they did, they stopped their cameras and backed up all their stuff, driving away. 

Dream looked in the rearview mirror as they were driving off and saw him, standing in the middle of the bridge. White fur matted and dirty, possibly blood stained. All while flipping him off. 

He chuckled and adjusted the mirror. He glanced over at George, who was curled up away from the window, and decided to start driving.

They drove in silence for a bit, before George piped up. “There’s no way in  _ hell _ I’m sleeping alone today, make room in your bed for me.”

Dream smirked, “Oh, I  _ always _ make room in my bed for you.” he purred. George scoffed and hit his shoulder lightly.

* * *

George wasn’t joking when he said to make room in bed for him. 

The hotel room they had rented had two beds. One, George’s original one, was in the middle of the room, the other, Dream’s, was pressed up against the wall. George had insisted that he was the one who got to be against the wall while Dream had the outside half.

Though Dream couldn’t complain, not while George was snuggled up against his chest, breathing peacefully. 

Brown curls tickled his nose as the man muzzled into the blond’s broad chest. Dream shuddered, squeezing George’s waist tighter. He had begun tracing patterns into the man's back, and pressing kisses to his crown. 

It was warm. Warm and safe and fuzzy.

George’s soft and slender body pressed up against Dream’s slightly burlier one. A contrast he loved. The brunet kept mumbling into his sleep, which had the accidental side effect of pressing his lips against the younger's chest. But Dream didn’t mind, how could he? His heart beat faster every time George’s lips would accidentally graze over his arteries. 

He resolved to gently push George up a bit, so the man's head was leaning against his shoulder and not his chest. It wasn’t nearly as distracting, much to Dream’s relief. And he slowly found himself slipping into sleep, pressing one last kiss to George’s hairline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the very first one shot! I already have another one planned, altho I won't be saying anything about it for now :)
> 
> Also sorry that the fluff was kinda short and a little bad, idk how to really write fluff, I would really appreciate some pointers!


End file.
